


Dirty Wings

by rainbowgiraffe



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Wing Washing, apology, this some gay shit, wing cleaning, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgiraffe/pseuds/rainbowgiraffe
Summary: Vidia hurts Tink by bringing up a part of her past she'd rather forget. Full of guilt, Vidia offers to wash Tink's wings, an act of kindness used to say "thank you," and more importantly, "sorry." Little do either of them know this will lead to something more between them.
Relationships: Tinker Bell/Vidia (Disney Fairies)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Dirty Wings

**Author's Note:**

> From my inner child to yours :)

When Vidia had gone off at Tink, her intention was the same as it always was: set the tinker straight and satisfy the little monster inside that feeds on the reactions of other fairies and sparrowmen. Every mean thing Vidia said or did was to please herself and make others a bit more miserable than she found them. A quick-witted remark here and there, name-calling, interrupting work rhythm to upset anyone she wished. When she’d gone up to Tinker Bell that morning on her way to the meadows, she had no way of knowing it would end that way.

Vidia soared close above the trees of the orchard, feeling the wind rush against her. She zipped over tree-picking talents in their hard nutshell helmets, expertly hidden scouts, and the occasional animal talent working with squirrels and birds doing whatever it was they did. Vidia didn’t care enough about the jobs of other talents to know anything more than she didn’t envy anyone anywhere. She was the fastest, sharpest fairy, and that’s how she liked it, in solitude or with company.

As she neared the edge of the orchard, she saw the home tree rising into view over the treeline—the epicenter of fairy productivity. The massive, twisted, knotted tree was bustling with activity. The only activity she paid mind to, however, was that of the infuriating and ever-amusing Tinker Bell, undoubtedly busy in the workshop way down at the base, tucked into the roots, out of Vidia’s way. Not far enough, though. Vidia turned sharply downward. In a controlled plummet, she sped for the ground, her wind knocking things from the hands of unsuspecting nearby fairies and sparrowmen. She could feel how close she was to Tink, grip on the handle of the workshop door. She hesitated for a second before another tinker swung open the door causing Vidia to fly backward to avoid getting hit in the face. The tan, freckled fairy with curly, brown hair halted abruptly, eyes wide, before pointing inside and telling Vidia, “she’s in there.” Vidia opened her mouth to speak but changed her mind, instead silently nodding. She’d save it for Tink. She slowly flew into the workshop, scanning for the bouncy blonde ponytail she knew so well, ignoring some of the tinkers’ stares. She flew along the back wall, not seeing Tink anywhere in the place. That fairy had said she was in here, so where was she? Vidia sighed, ready to give up and continue on her way to the meadows. She turned back toward the entrance and immediately collided with a floating stack of severely dented stew pots and cake pans, sending everything crashing to the floor.

“Vidia,” a familiar voice snapped. She looked up from the mess to see Tink, her glow already starting to turn orange as her face warmed. “Vidia, why are you in here?” Tink landed and began picking up her work. Vidia quickly pulled herself together, straightening her posture and slightly lifting her chin so she could better look down on the tinker.

Vidia crossed her arms and rolled her stone gray eyes. She bent forward at the waist and, with a smirk, told Tink, “sweety, I can go wherever I want.” She picked up a small pan from the pile and spun it in her hands innocently. She stopped the pan’s movement and dropped it onto the stack Tinker Bell had been making, toppling it over again. She clapped her hands together and smiled. “Of course, if you want me to go, I can go.” Tink glared at her. Vidia shook her head slowly. “But that’s not as fun, is it?”

From the floor, Tink asked Vidia, “why are you here?”

“Because, honey, I can be.”

Tink’s face grew a bit redder, and she closed her eyes in a rare instance of self-restraint. She took a breath and asked again, “why are you here?” Vidia didn’t know what to say. She technically didn’t have a reason to be there other than bother her favorite tinker. “I have work to do.” Tink lifted from the ground with her freshly stacked pots and pans and began flying to her work station. Vidia followed, watching Tink grow tenser by the second, her glow turning bright orange. She set down her things and turned to Vidia, who was closer than she thought.

“Always working, eh Tink?”

“Like you would know anything about actual work,” Tink shot at her. Vidia’s brows furrowed.

“You don’t even know what I do, sweety. It’s harder work than you’ll ever do, what with your little trinkets and leaky spoons.” Tink’s face went completely red as Vidia flew around to the front of Tink’s workbench and perched next to her hammer.

“What I do helps everyone, and they aren’t trinkets. They’re tools.”

“I’m sure they are.” Vidia smiled at Tink.

“Just because you don’t have friends to bother doesn’t mean you can harass me whenever you want. I’m busy.”

Vidia bit her cheeks and widened her eyes. She hopped off the workbench and flew over to Tink, their eyes meeting at much too close a distance. “You’re always busy, aren’t you?” Vidia backed up enough to look Tink up and down. “That’s probably why Peter chose Wendy,” she spat. Tinker Bell’s orange glow grew brighter, and it should’ve filled Vidia with pride, but there was something in Tink’s face that wasn’t just annoyance or anger. Anguish and betrayal filled her bright blue eyes, something Vidia didn’t know could be directed at her as she’d never had anyone to trust her. Vidia’s stomach sank, and her smile faded. Tink’s eyes focused on the ground next to her station. Unsure of what else she could do, Vidia turned toward the workshop entrance and flew away.

She whipped past everyone, not caring who got caught up in her wind. She’d never seen Tink like that, and she knew it was her doing. Vidia was the one who crossed a line. Vidia was the one who went to Tink’s workplace when she didn’t belong there. Vidia was the one who crushed Tinker Bell by digging up a grave she shouldn’t have known about and dumping the emotional bones on her to deal with for what? A laugh? A sense of accomplishment? Vidia didn’t feel accomplished. If anything, she felt guilty. Vidia shook her head and kept flying, the meadows quickly coming into view on the other side of the stream where the water talents were hard at work. Just like Tink would’ve been had Vidia not messed everything up for her. As she approached the area where the fast-flying talents were meeting, she started to feel her stomach turn. It would not be a pleasant day.


End file.
